The slayer of ten tails
by ultra kurama
Summary: After a mob attacks Naruto kami has had enough ans decides to send him in a new world will he succeed? NatZa.A twoshot!
1. A new world

**Warning:godlike OPAF ****Juubi **

**Raijin no ken zapankuto **Rinnegan EMS

all known techniques and summons

Natsu smart Nastu demon dragon

god slayer Nastu

In this world there are 5 elemental

nations,each of them is ruled by a

kage their country is ruled by a

daimyo and in one of those village

there is a 9 year old boy named

Naruto Uzumaki,jailer of the kyubi no

kitsune who lived in the hidden leaf

village otherwise known as konoha.

Right now he was running towards.

the memorial stone and away from

a mob of villagers

Get that demon.shouted a villager

who threw a pitchfork at the blonde,

but Naruto managed to duck under

it and would have continued to run

but he was cornered and thus

the beating had begun punches,cuts

,crosses and etc.When they were

done Naruto was barely alive.

Meanwhile in another realm there

was thirteen people,they were

Minato Namikaze,

the yondaime hokage and

the yellow flash.Next to him was

Kushina Uzumaki the red death

followed by Ashura Otutsuki and his

brother Indra Otutsuki their father,the

sage of six paths Hagoromo

Otutsuki his brother Hamura

Otutsuki,their mother Kaguya

Otutsuki,otherwise known as the

mother of all chakra next to her was

Madara Uchiha,founder of the

Uchiha clan next to him was

Hashirama Senju,the shodaime

hokage next to him was Tobirama

Senju,brother of Hashirama and

Nidaime hokage and they were three

deities.Kami god of life,Yami,god of

death and Shinigami,god of souls.

The passed kages were there also

along with the gedo mazo and the

yin half of kyuubi.They were

discussing the fate of Naruto.

We need to save our son.shouted

Minato.there is a way to do that but

to do that i'm going to need a few

things.said Hagoromo What do you

need,my son?said Kaguya who tilted

her head before asking that question

. I'm going to need all the legendary

weapons of your world secondly,

i need all the bijuus here,thridly

i need the necklace that supress

youkai that Hashirama here first

and finally i'm going to need another

boy who is Uchiha Sasuke he is the

reincarnation of Indra i'm going to

merge the two of them and i'm

going them to another world where

another hero needs much help

against much stronger foe who goes

by name Acnologia.explained

Hagoromo.

Okay i will send some of my agents

to retrieve the bijuus,the weapons

and Sasuke.said Kami This mission

should at least take an hour we each

have our assignments we meet here

in an hour now let's go.exclaimed

Minato.

1 hour later :We got everything right?

asked Kushina Yes we got

everything we need now we just

need to get Sasuke and Naruto.said

Hashirama.The others nooded. Good

but how will we get-said Ashura who

was cut off by two people who

appeared before them.Kami we have

retrived Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki

Naruto.said one of kami's agents

Good you're dismissed.said the god

of life.They dispeared in white flash

of light.Good we will merge them

and begin training this new being

said Kaguya. What do you need us

for? asked Kushina We need you five

to merge their chakra into one along

with Ashura and Indra helping you

while Hagoromo,Hamura Madara

and Hashirama

will clone all the bijuu and seal the

clones inside the gedo mazo and

finally Kaguya,Yami,Shinigami and

me will merge their body and soul

into one.Once that's done we will

begin his training.explained Kami

And so the merging had begun after

300 years which is 3 hours the

merging was finally complete.A boy

lied on a bed,his hair was salmon

pink, he stood 5" 7ft and he had

black eyes.Naruto is that you,sochi ?

asked Kushina no Naruto and

Sasuke have merged and thus don't

have the same name as before

i think he would need a new one.

explained Kami I know what about

Natsu.said Hashirama i like it said

Tobirama soon the others agreed on

that name too.Okay now what?

asked Minato now his training will

begin the otutsuki will train him in

yin release yang release and yinyang

release,the saninn will train him in

senjutsu along with Hashirama

Kushina will train both in fuinjutsu

and kenjutsu,Minato will train him in

fuinjutsu,Madara will train him in

the sharingan,Gai will train him in

taijutsu,Kakashi in ninjutsuKurenai

in genjutsu,Tobirama in suiton,

Kakashi in raiton,Madara in katon,

Onoki in doton,Asuma in futon as for

the sub-elements i will train him

Shin will teach how to wield a

zapankuto otherwise known as soul

cutter and Yami will teach him how

to summon the bijuus and three

more people will join us in his

training.explained Kami who? Ashura

Asura,the god of mantra,Bahamut,

the king of all dragons and Oni,the

master of demons.said Yami.And

thus the three people showed up

(An: i'm not describing them google

it) Now we just need to wait until

Natsu wakes up and then his training

will begin.said Indra and so Natsu

woke up and training had begun

8000= 8 years later:time had passed

since Natsu woke up now he wore

ANBU clothes,black combat boots

and a black hooded cloak.Alright

it's time Natsu to explore this new

world never forget the lessons that

we taught you.said Kami Yes miss

Kami i will never forget.said Natsu

don't forget to meet a girl and settle

down.said Kushina MOM!!!shouted

Natsu the others were chuckling or

laughing.Goodbye Natsu Otutsuki

and may your will of fire burn brightly

.said Hashirama Thanks.said Natsu

And so Natsu left for this new world

in a town named Magnolia in a guild

named fairy tail.Will Natsu defeat

Acnologia? find out in the next

ten tailed slayer.


	2. A dragon's endgame

Hey guys here is chapter 2 before we began i want to thank StormZero for giving me a pairing which is Natza or

NatsuxErza.

Also this is the last chapter for this story.

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN FAIRYTAIL OR Naruto all i own is my OC.

* * *

(_1 year later)_

It's been 1 year since Natsu cameinto Fairy tail,when he arrived he asked Marakov to get the dragon slayers from the Sabertooth guild Rogue and that another Mage came into Fairy tail, His name was Laxus,a lighthing dragon slayer, Nathan Phoenix,a elemental magic user,Jellal,Erza's childhood friend who only brought was Juvia,a water magic user,Gildarts and the last ones Wendy,a sky dragon slayer,Gajeel,a metal dragon slayer and Chelia,a sky god slayer.

Right now the guild was just welcoming there newest member, Lucy Heartfilia who had celestial magic and possessed a ability called star dress this ability allowed Lucy to use her keys but she still needed to summon said keys.

* * *

Today was the guild had trained for one purpose,the death of

Acnologia,the supposed dragon king.

The first team was Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy,Rogue,Sting,Lucy,Laxus,Erza and Gray who recently found his father,Silver Fullbuster gave him Ice Demon Slayer magic.

The second team was Nathan,Jellal, Ultear,Chelia,Cana,Gildarts,Elfman, Mirajane and Juvia.

The guild set their sights on Tenrou island where Acnologia was resting.

_(At Tenrou island)_

**So son of Igneel you have decided to face in battle very well look at your so called friends for they will be the last thing you see before i bathe im your Acnologia**

"Alright guys i don't want any of you to interfere in this fight he's mine"Natsu

"Are you out of your mind Natsu?! He will kill you"Erza

"I have to do this Erza for Igneel but i promise i'll come back"Natsu

"You'd better"Erza said as she and the others distanced themselves from Natsu and Acnologia.

**"Now are you ready boy"?Asked Acnologia**

"Yeah i'm all fired up"!Said Natsu as his fist got on fire and got lighthing crackling.

**"Now let us begin"!Shouted Acnologia as he transformed into his human form.**

**"Lighthing Flame Iron Dragon Fist"**_._ Shouted Natsu as he coated his fist with fire and lightning.

(AN:I don't know any of Acnologia's attacks so i'm making them up.)

**"Fool! Ultimate Dragon Fist"Shouted Acnologia**

Natsu and Acnologia clashed fist with fist neither of them letting a while,Natsu was bored so he just pushed Acnologia back with the latter looking at his opponent with fury.

"You know what?This is stupid you bore me" Natsu who yawned out of boredom

**"What did you say you miserable ningen? i'm going to kill you and your worthless friends"Acnologia Shouted**

"No one threatens my friends and just for that die ** FIRE DRAGON EMPEROR SECRET ART:DRAGON BLAZER".**Shouted Natsu as his fist was incased in crimson flames and punched Acnologia in the chest.

**How could i lose?this can't be ****nooooooo**.ScreamedAcnologiaas he faded into nothing.

Natsu flew back the team and they went back to Fairy Tail.

_(10 years later...)_

It's been 10 years since Natsu defeated Acnologia and following his victory,Natsu and Erza started dating they're married same for Gajeel and Levy and Gray and Juvia. Laxus is still continuing his journey to become the most powerful in all of Magnolia and for the rest of them excluding Nathan who left through a portal thanks to Zeref, are now living happily at Fairy Tail.

"Come on Ruby we're going to be late"Shouted an older Erza

"Coming" Ruby said, daughter of Erza and Natsu who looks Erza when she was young but has her father's attitude.

"Oi! can't i get some sleep?"Said Natsu as he came downstairs while scratching his hair.

"No daddy come on or else auntie Mirajane is not gonna give me cake"Shouted Ruby as she dragged Natsu by the hand

"Alright alright i'm coming"Natsu said

"Morning"Erza said as she went next to Natsu.

"Morning to you too"Natsu said as he kissed Erza

"EW!Gross"Shouted Ruby in disgust

"Okay let's go" Erza said as she and Ruby went ahead but Natsu stayed behind after seeing the image of Naruto and Sasuke there.

"Hey you coming Natsu or what"?Asked Erza

"Alright Erza i'm coming and i'm all fired up" Natsu as he ran past the image of Naruto and Sasuke.

Sometimes life does have good oppurtunities all you have to do is go get them just Naruto and Sasuke did.

* * *

(_Unknown __place)_

We see a man looking at the sleeping form of Nathan Phoenix and looking at 9 other people.

"Soon you will be back to your true self and you will fufill your destiny. I hope to see you once more,my chosen one"Said the man who kept staring at Nathan Phoenix.

* * *

END

OKAY guys look i know it's short but i still hope you like it!

Review,Favorite and Follow to see what i'll make.

Kurama Out!


End file.
